Losts, Recoveries, and Healing Hearts
by Tazmanian Devil Sakura
Summary: 3 girls, 1 mission, and many love squares. What to do when you are a ninja and go by the names of Hanako Reiume, Hyuuga Nana, and Uchiha Gir? Summary epically sucks.Thnx 2 Uchiha Echo 4 title, changed it a bit though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. The OC characters (Reiume Hanako, Gir-chan, and Nana) are owned by Tazmanian Devil Sakura (Reiume Hanako), Gir Lovah (Gir-chan), and koreangirl1234 - I think that's her username - (Nana). If you would like to use any of these OCs, make sure you ask the creator first ^_^ Thankiez and enjoyz :)

**Tazmanian Devil Sakura (Reiume):** By the way, could some of you put in some title suggestions in your reviews? That is if you do review, I'm kinda stuck on the title and I would like some help. Arigato and enjoy the story :)

_**~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~ REIUME ~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~**_

"Mew Mew Style! Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew Power in your face!"

A girl with long purple hair and bright orange eyes stared wordlessly at the girl in front of her. Her purple hair was pulled into a messy ponytail with wisps of hair framing her heart shaped face. Her orange eyes glanced at the television set then back to a dirty blonde haired girl with dark brown eyes. The purple headed girl's presence was not yet noticed by the blonde, as for she was too busy with dancing around in front of the t.v., saying random catch prases. Just last week the blonde had randomely yelled out "This is Sparta!" right in the middle of a very fancy restaurant that just stared at the two while the older women gossiped. The purple headed girl had sometimes wondered what in the world possessed her to become friends with this crazy person. Of course, the girl would take high offense to that since she preferred the term 'insane.'

"Gir-chan, what in the world are you doing?" the purple headed girl asked, her orange eyes showed distaste and horror at the Barney show that had popped up randomely. She shivered unconsciously and avoided looking at the t.v.

"I..." started the blonde. "...have no idea. I just woke up and was in the mood for some anime watching."

"Anime?"

"Yupp!" Gir grinned.

"Last time I checked Barney was a t.v. show, not an anime. Besides, you know how much I hate that purple talking dinosaur." the purple headed girl shivered once more.

"Moe Rei-chi! You're such a silly nilly. That's not Barney, that's Tokyo Mew Me-HOLY$#%&(&$%&)!%&!&($^&(%!&#(^!)&%!$)^(&!%$#&^!"

"Watch your language. You should know I don't tolerate cursing in the morning." 'Rei-chi', the purple headed girl, held her head as if it was in pain. "Hey, Gir, where did the Tylenol go?"

"Why?" Gir was trying to get the horrid purple monster thingy off of the t.v. screen since it had started to sing the "I Love You" song, which Gir thought was extremely annoying and very, very scary.

"I have a terrible head-" THUMP!

Gir had finally turned the television set off and turned to find Reiume on the floor unconscious and slowly fading away. Gir had only smiled as she looked at the calender, to the clock, then back to her fading friend.

A girl with brown hair that went to her mid-back and ice blue eyes poofed into the living room of the apartment. She looked at the purple headed girl who was almost gone to the blonde haired girl with a small smile.

"It has been four years since we were in Konoha, ne?" the brunette said as Reiume faded completely.

"Ah, if she doesn't remember a thing then we need to help. Do you remember the 'story' the Hokage asked us to memorize in case anyone gets suspicious about our sudden appearance?" Gir-chan asked.

"Ah, we just have to explain things to Rei-chi, but leaving out certain details."

"Ready?"

"Aa."

Both girls poofed out of the apartment and into a totally different dimension.

**_~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~ REIUME ~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~_ **

Reiume had woken up to the sound of Gir's voice and an unfamiliar male voice. Slowly opening her eyes and sitting up, Reiume found her friend sitting in front of a desk where an old man sat behind. Gir-chan was having a conversation while eating ice cream cake and looking around the room with a shine in her eyes. When the dark brown eyes met bright orange ones, the blonde hurriedly finished her ice cream cake, threw away the styrafoam plate and plastic spoon, and quickly ran to where the orange eyed girl was sitting.

"Reiume-chi! Do you remember anything?" Gir-chan had asked, a grin still on her face.

"All I remembered before passing out was my head feeling as if it was spinning and you watching that horrid purple thing sing and dance." was the purple headed girl's reply.

"Oh, why'd you pass out?"

Reiume was starting to get annoyed, and she didn't feel like being annoyed right now since her aching head was making way to much of a poudning sound in her ears.

"Quite acting like an idiot and tell me why the heck I am in an unfamilair place and who is that man?" Reiume pointed to where the old man, a.k.a the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, sat.

"That's the Hokage of Konoha. I'll explain to you later." Gir-chan added the last part as Reiume gave her a blank look.

Suddenly, a figure swung into the room. Reiume saw that it was the quiet, shy, book worm from her school back home. Wherever that was. The girl had brown mid-back hair and ice blue eyes. The orange eyed girl noticed that the unknown girl had taken off her glasses.

_'As if she needed them anyways.'_ thought Reiume.

"Wait, Nana from Shizuka Academy for Girls?" Reiume asked allowed.

"Hai, nice to see you awake Rei-chan!" smiled the girl.

"Rei...-chan?"

"Un!"

"Reiume, I know you are probably not gonna want to speak to either of us after we tell you this, but we are actually from the Naruto dimension. Sarutobi-sama had sent us to the other dimension four years ago in order to take a break."

"Uh huh, I think watching too many anime shows have damaged your brain, well what was left of it." said Reiume. "Now tell me where the heck I am!"

"Hanako-san, you are a Konoha citizen as well as a Chunin. You have lost your memory right before I sent you to the other world four years ago. I am sorry for not sending a note explaining things, but Nana and Gir-san had begged me to let you live a normal life while you had the chance." explained the Hokage. "You see, Nana and Gir-chan were born in the other world you have just come from. But their parents were from this world. You, however, were born here and due to an incident of sorts, they begged me to let you and the two of them go to the place where they were from for four years."

"So...I'm a ninja? Then how-?"

"Gomen Rei-chan." spoke Nana. "But their is more to the story than that. You just need to find it yourself. We would tell you, but many parts of our memory are fuzzy, due to this incident."

"The reason why we only wanted to stay in the other dimension for only four years was because Nana and I were suffereing from a few lethal injuries. Injuries that took at least two years to heal. We brought you with us since we both didn't want to seperate from the only person that looked and saw the real us, not by who our family were." Gir-chan said, seriousness and sadness mixed.

"I see."

"You do?" both girls perked up, but then they sighed as they saw their purple haired friend faint from too much information.

"Since it is nine at night, why don't you two girls bring Reiume-san to your house in which I have kept clean for you. You will come back at seven to get some things out of the way. Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I crashed at your place a few times. I had to hide from the Elders in order to get some peace and rest." the Third Hokage said.

"No problemo, as long as you picked up after yourself." answered Gir-chan. "See you at seven old man!"

"Gir-chan!" scolded Nana. "Good night Hokage-sama."

The Third watched as the three girls disappeared from his office. He looked at his paper work and smiled. Things were going to get interesting in Konoha real soon. He could tell.

_**~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~ REIUME ~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. The OC characters (Reiume Hanako, Gir-chan, and Nana) are owned by Tazmanian Devil Sakura (Reiume Hanako), Gir Lovah (Gir-chan), and koreangirl1234 - I think that's her username - (Nana). If you would like to use any of these OCs, make sure you ask the creator first ^_^ Thankiez and enjoyz :)

**Tazmanian Devil Sakura (Reiume):** By the way, could some of you put in some title suggestions in your reviews? That is if you do review, I'm kinda stuck on the title and I would like some help. Arigato and enjoy the story :)

_**~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~ REIUME ~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~**_

The next morning, Reiume woke up to find herself in a familiar, yet unfamiliar room. It was black with intricate orange designs and her name in the center with little designs coming out from it. She found a few other things that seemed familiar. Like a broken black and pink alarm clock (which she was glad didn't work), a small pile of scrolls (scrolls in which she didn't feel like seeing what they were about), and a ripped picture in a broken frame that layed down on her night dresser near her bed. At least she thought it was her bed.

The purple haired teen picked up the ripped photo, accidentally cutting herself on her fingers, whcih she slightly winced at the pain, and went wide eyed. The picture was of her, but in chibi form. Her hair was the same length, her eyes were still bright orange, though they seemed brighter in the picture, and she was actually smiling. The last time she smiled was...well she couldn't remember. In the corner of the ripped photo was half of a person's body. She concluded that it was male and had the same colored hair as her, but shorter and spikey.

"REIUME!" yelled Gir-chan.

The purple headed girl stuffed the photo piece under the pillow and got up. She noticed that she was still changed in her clothes from the day before. She walked over to the closet and gaped at all the outfits she was definately sure that they were hers. Heck! They were mostly sweat pants, sweat shirts, dark long sleeved shirts, baggy dark colored shirts, and a few hoodies, jackets, and one dress. A sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head.

"I really need to add to my wardrobe." she muttered.

"Yeah, too many sweats in here." a voice said in her ear. Yelping, she jumped and turned to round house kick the person that intruded into her room. When she saw that it was Gir-chan she sighed and removed her leg from the blonde's hand which caught it.

"At least I will be able to blend in better. By the way, the only thing I can remember since the talk last night is that I am a ninja."

"So you believe us?"

"I found myself hanging upside down on the ceiling as I woke up from my sleep. I don't think anywone, but a ninja would be able to do that." snapped Reiume.

"Okm ok, sheesh. No need to snap at me. I can't believe I forgot about how crabby you get in the morning." muttered the blonde who lifted an eyebrow at the broken alarm clock.

"I found it like that. Must have been broken for a few years now." shrugged the purple headed girl as she finished dressing into a new set of clothes.

"Rei-chan, that alarm clock was working when me and Nana-chan put you in here. I heard it beeping this morning and then a smash of some sort."

"Oh, so that's why my hand is sore. Oh well, gonna grab soemthing to eat. I'm starved!"

Gir-chan watched as Reiume left the room and as Nana entered.

"It seems as if she took that well." the brunette commented.

"Wait for it...now."

A thud could be heard as Reiume fainted once more, but this time, she landed at the bottom of the steps.

"Will she ever get used to this?" Nana asked.

"Don't know. Now, let's go eat at Ichiraku's!" Gir-chan pumped her fist into the air as she grinned.

"I swear, you could be related to Naruto." Nana shook her head slightly.

"Maybe, I still have to find out about my family. Remember?"

"Of course, Hyuugas never forget." Nana said as she stalked out the room.

"Does that mean you are comparing Hyuugas to elephants?" Gir-chan called after her, only to be answered with silence.

"MADDIE!"

"I'm only answering to Gir-chan!" the blonde yelled back.

"Whatever, just get down here."

The blonde did as she was told and was met with something quite unusual.

"What the...blubber nuggets?"

"Blubber...Nuggets?" repeated Nana. "Anyways, aparently Rei-chan ran out. I wonder why?"

"What I want to know is why she ate all my ramen!" wailed the blonde who was now in her 'emo' corner sobbing about the loss of her so called precious.

Nana rolled her eyes, and stared at the open window which Maddie had not bothered to notice. The brunette frowned as her ice blue eyes calculated the area of the window to the size of Reiume.

"Maddie?"

"It's Gir-chan I tell you! Gir-chan!" yelled the blonde hysterically.

"Maddie...I don't think Reiume left on her own." the blonde stopped her hysterics to look at the brunette. Dark brown eyes saw worried in ice blue eyes.

"Shit!"

_**~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~ REIUME ~ TAZMANIAN DEVIL SAKURA ~**_

Reiume's orange eyes fluttered opened as she took in the ceiling of the Hokage's office. Confused she slowly sat up and tried to massage her aching head. The last thing she remembered was telling her blonde friend about waking up upside down from the ceiling, walking to the stairs, fainting, then falling dow the stairs and that was it. Of course, in her unconscious state, she felt as if she were being moved, and it sure wasn't a female moving her.

"Ow, what the heck?"

"Ah, Reiume-san, I'm sorry about the sudden house call, but I need you to take a few tests before your two friends come to get you." smiled the Hokage.

"Uh huh. Please tell me I accidentally to some stranger's loopy pills and that right now I'm hallucinating that I'm in the freakin' Naruto world and that I am supposedly a ninja."

The Hokage sighed as he looked at the purple haired girl. "I'm afraid that this is not the case. Your memories, as you have been told about last night, are somewhere in your mind locked away."

"And I'm guessing that you want me to try and find a way to unlcok them so that I can start living the life I was supposed to have?" sighed Reiume.

"For a guess, that was pretty good. But yes, we need your memories to be unlocked before it is too late." the Hoakge said.

"What do you mean?" Reiume asked, a thin dark purple eyebrow was raised.

"I mean, that you only have a year to unlock your memories before they are gone for good and you may be taken by our enemies."

"Enemies?"

"The ones that killed your family." at the orange eyed girl's confused face the Hokage added, "You will remember when the time comes, if you unlock your memories. For now, Anko! Ibiki!"

The purple headed girl watched as two adults stepped into the office. One of them, a male, was rather tall looking and seemed to be strongly built. He seemed to be the type to interrogate and torture people. Maybe that was his hobby. The woman, Reiume noticed was eating a stick of dango, was really short compared to the huge man. She saw that she only wore shorts, fishnet top, a black sleeveless top on top of the fishnets, and a tan trench coat.

"Love the clothes." Reiume said, she seemed a bit more...happy now. For some reason, these two people seem to bring out a different side of her. The side she didn't even know existed. "Are you bald or do you just prefer to wear ugly scarves on your head?" the orange eyed girl questioned the man.

He only glared at her and she just grinned cheekily. Anko, the woman, snorted in amusement, earning herself a glare form the tall man, otherwise known as Ibiki. The two of them were to test her. Well...bring it.


End file.
